Verano a la muggle
by Noir petit
Summary: Hermione prepara las mas extrañas vacaciones para Ron. ¿a que le sabra conocer a los padres de tu novia?, ¿degustar a sus amigas que no saben sobre la magia y lo amenanzan?. ¿podra cocinar a aquellos que molesten a Hermione? [Sin spoilers]
1. Primer Menú

**Moony, Reportandose:**

No, no contiene Spoilers. Pero tampoco les mentiré con que no me inspire en el libro 7º. No contiene nada de drama sobre el libro. A los que no lo han leído, véanlo como un fic mas donde la guerra contra Voldemort ha acabado y Harry sale airoso. No pondré ninguna información del libro.

Intentare, que sea lo mas divertido posible, y no habrá mucho drama, ni muertes,…puede que alguno salga lastimado, pero seria por cortar papas para la cena.

* * *

**Verano a la Muggle**

**Primer Menú: Conocidos de tu novia, aderezados con toques extraños.**

Corrió hacia los jardines y no lo encontró, lo único que pudo ver, fue a Luna en compañía de Neville, y la chica estaba ondeando sus manos alrededor de ella y decía cosas como "no dejes que los _wrackspurt se acerquen mucho", _Neville solo asentía en una risita nerviosa. Decidió dejar que aquellos siguieran en sus cosas y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch, pero para su no tan grata sorpresa, ni ahí se encontraba. Volvió por el camino y lo busco en el Lago, pero solo encontró que el Calamar gigante estaba revolviendo un poco las aguas. Bufo molesta y ya exasperada.

Prácticamente, busco en todo Hogwarts, y no había ni una pizca de el, y nadie le decía de su paradero. Ron Weasley seria hombre muerto si llegaba a escaparse. Volvió a la torre Gryffindor, y dio gracias a Merlín de que las chicas si pudieran subir al dormitorio de los varones.

Entro al cuarto de sus amigos, y pudo ver a Harry leyendo una revista de quidditch (el cual la dejo de leer cuando la vio ahí parada con cara de pocos amigos), pero nada de Ron en su cama.

-¿Dónde esta Ronald?-pregunto furiosa.

-Hermione… ¿te encuentras bien?-atino a decirle.

-¡dime donde esta, Harry!-grito furiosa- no lo estés encubriendo, como suelen hacer todos los hombres. Dime donde esta ese maldito cobarde.

-¿comiendo, talvez?-dijo nervioso. Hermione podía darle más miedo que un mismísimo Dementor.

La chica lanzo una gran bocanada de aire y cerro la puerta furiosa. Era cierto, Ron siempre andaba comiendo. De seguro anda explotando a los pobres elfos, y ellos son tan amables que no dudarían en servirle todo lo que el quisiera._ "Lo mato". _Y con ese tierno pensamiento para su novio, ella salio por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Mientras Harry, lanzo una mirada reprenderá hacia una esquina de la cama de Ron. Estaba algo fastidiado de siempre andarlo escondiendo y ayudándolo a escapar de las manos Hermione. Que en si, el podía entender el sentimiento de querer librarse de interminables horas de estudios con ella, y sus intentos de reuniones en la P.E.D.D.O. Pero esta ocasión, era el colmo, y caía en lo ridículo. ¿Por qué tenían que ser mejores amigos?...Seamus serviría mejor de tapadera en estos casos.

-Ron, hace horas que salio.

Ron se quito la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo y se sentó sobre su cama. Estaba a salvo por el momento. Dio las gracias a Harry por su ayuda. El cual, le lanzo una mala cara.

-Ron, te estas comportando peor que un chiquillo. Ya conoces a los padres de Hermione¿Qué "pero" le pones?

-¿Cómo que "pero"?-dijo indignado porque su mejor amigo no era capaz de entenderlo- es diferente, conocerlos a que me presenten como el novio oficial de su única hija-se agarro la cabeza-¡de todas las ideas de Hermione, esta fue la mas zafada! Ni Lavander tuvo esa idea cuando empezamos a salir.

-Eso quiere decir que Hermione te esta tomando enserio-dijo Harry, pensando en que lo de Ron y Lavander era mas una simple calentura de besos que una relación formal de novios-Para Hermione es importante que sus papas te conozcan como su novio¿tanto te cuesta?

-¡pero pasar el verano!-dijo un poco irritado-Harry…nunca he estado con los muggles.

-¿te da miedo entonces?-dijo Harry sorprendido y Ron asintió-¡haberlo dicho antes! Yo iré Grimmauld Place por unos días, quiero ver que arreglos necesito para que pueda vivir ahí. Después, pasare a la Madriguera. Después pasare tiempo con ustedes¿te parece?

-Si, pero… ¿que vas a hacer en la Madriguera?-dijo Ron sorprendido-no me habías avisado.

-eh, pues…Ginny tomo la misma idea de Hermione. Presentarme como novio oficial.

-¡¿y tan tranquilo estas?!

-¿crees que le moleste a tu padres?-Harry tomo esa expresión como una nota de muerte. No considero que los Weasley lo fueran a ver mal porque se llevara a la primera mujer Weasley en muchas generaciones-Ya no hay peligro de que Ginny este conmigo. Voldemort-Ron hizo una pequeña mueca-ya esta derrota, y los mortifagos encerrados y…

-¡no, no lo digo por eso!-le interrumpió-cielos, Harry, mamá se pondrá tan feliz de que formes aun mas parte de la familia-a Harry se le pinto en el rostro una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, como la misma de Ron-¡me has convencido!-se levanto de la cama y empezó a ponerse los zapatos- iré con los padres de Hermione este verano, y tratare de acoplarme con los muggles. ¿Pero iras a ayudarme, verdad?

-En cuento me desocupe. Ahora busca a Hermione, recuerda que al medio día ya debemos estar listos para estar en el expreso.

Ron salio corriendo de la habitación en cuanto agradeció a Harry por su gran apoyo. Ahora estaba concentrado en encontrar a Hermione, y más o menos sabia donde encontrarla, en las grandes cocinas de Hogwarts (donde ya se estaba imaginando un congreso dirigido por Hermione con todos los elfos viéndola como una loca sin sentimientos).

Pero la chica se le apareció de golpe en los infestados pasillos de chicos de todas las casas que se estaban despidiendo. Ron sonrió un poco, respiro para tener valor y se iba acercando a pasos rápidos. Lo único malo es que no recordaba que cuando Hermione se enojaba en verdad, era mucho mas fuerte que un elefante y para el colmo, parecía un gato que le acababan de pisar la cola, y la vergüenza de ser observada era algo que no le importaba mucho.

Hermione salto sobre Ron, y tras un terrible golpe en su cabeza, sintió el peso de Hermione sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y vio que Hermione estaba encima de el, el se puso algo azul por el miedo de verla tan furiosa. Hermione lo agarro por la túnica y lo empezó a zarandear y gritarle mil y un palabrotas, que hacían parecer que no tenía nada de elegancia (y todos los alumnos que pasaban estaban murmurando cosas en bajito "Pobre Weasley, pero eso le pasa por andar con Granger").

-¡me tienes como tu estupida buscándote por todo el castillo!-seguía zarandeándolo (sus piernas acorralaban las de Ron por ambos lados)-¡ahora si creo que Hogwarts es enorme! Tu pedazo de mequetrefe¿Quién te crees para traerme del tingo-al-tango? No creo pedirte demasiado, solo un verano lejos de tu mami y…

-¡Hermione, tranquilízate!-empezaba ver todo borroso. Esa chica tenia aun mas fuerza de lo que podía recordar-¿acaso quieres mostrarles pedazos de tu novio a tus padres?

-¿Qué dijiste?-se detuvo en sus impulsos maniáticos y se sentó derecha, pero sin soltarlo.

-Que si iré a casa de tus padres este verano-dijo en una sonrisa nerviosa. Debía conseguir todas las palabras exactas, pues Hermione ahora estaba frunciendo el ceño-¡te lo digo enserio!, después de bajar el expreso, seré todo tuyo-ambos se sonrojaron ante tal comentario-bu-bueno…sabes a lo que me refiero, en buena forma. ¡No me golpees más!

Hermione se lanzo sobre Ron y lo abrazo con fuerza, su rostro duro se fue haciendo mas suave hasta que se le pintara una gran sonrisa en los labios y unos ojos soñadores y murmuro un "gracias" y fue cuando Ron la abrazo (después de superar su miedo). Estuvieron varios minutos ahí, abrazados, hasta que oyeron una tosesita y una sonrisita burlona. Ambos voltearon y vieron a Harry con las cejas arqueadas, y de su brazo, a Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-lo juro, yo no he hecho nada para siempre encontrarlos de esa forma-dijo Harry. Siempre que caminaba o salía de la habitación (o incluso, entraba) encontraba a sus dos mejores amigos abrazados, o besándose de forma no tan casta-creí que cuando ustedes dos salieran como novios, me ahorrarían muchas cosas, como las peleas-dijo divertido- son tan oportunos.

-claro que si has hecho algo-dijo Ron acusadoramente-¡mira como traes a mi hermana!

-¿deseosa, loca, enamorada?-dijo Ginny juguetona-¿llena de chupetones y arañazos?

-¿¡que!?-Ron soltó a Hermione (la cual estaba tan roja como Harry después de dar un grito de reprimenda hacia Ginny)- ¡Harry James Potter, no huyas!

Ron se escabullo de las piernas de Hermione sin lastimarla y salio corriendo tras Harry, el cual estaba corriendo como si un Hipogrifo enfurecido fuera tras el. Ginny soltó una carcajada y Hermione agito la cabeza contra cualquier pensamiento impuro.

-¿de verdad los tienes?-dijo Hermione levantándose y controlándose por ver el cuello de su amiga.

-¡claro que no!-dijo Ginny-Harry es muy tierno para eso, y por mi mejor. Solo quería ver la reacción de Ron.

Después de ese pequeño incidente (y de que Harry jurara por su escoba que el no le ha hecho nada a Ginny) Hogwarts quedo desierto de estudiantes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, harían que esas vacaciones fueran las mejores de sus vidas. Ningún loco asesino tras ellos, nada de mortifagos ni dementotes sueltos en cualquier parte. La vida se les estaba mostrando tranquila. Prometieron no hablar de nada doloroso por ese tiempo, ni de la escuela, ni de exámenes, ni nada que tuviera que ver con el futuro o el pasado de una cruel y sangrienta guerra de la que fueron partidarios. Simplemente, disfrutarían del presente y de sus casi completas vidas.

Bajando del expreso Hogwarts, y ya con sus cosas listas en el anden 9 ¾, las orejas de Ron empezaron a ponerse rojas, el pobre estaba nervioso. ¿Cómo serian sus "suegros con el¿lo aceptarían así como su madre aceptaba a Harry?

-Oh, bueno, yo ya debo irme-interrumpió Harry-Kreacher debe estar esperando a que llegue.

-trátalo bien, Harry. Recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore…

-¿Qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, Hermione?-dijo un poco ofendido. Después del buen trato que le ha dado al elfo (ya hasta empezaba a oír _"Amo Harry"_ con menos desprecio que antes) Hermione seguía regañándolo-nos vemos luego.

Ron se volteo un poco cuando vio que agarraba a Ginny por la cintura (era obvio lo que iba a hacer). Harry dio un beso corto en los labios de su novia, y después salio de la estación con todas sus cosas. Era grandioso que ahora, con 17 años, podría vivir solo y sin los Dursley.

Después de un momento, los señores Weasley llegaron por Ginny, y la pequeña pelirroja salia al abrazo de su madre. Ron y Hermione se acercaron (tomados de las manos) y ambos saludaron y dirigieron una feliz mirada. Hermione pregunto como estaban las cosas en la Madriguera y la señora Weasley respondió con una sonrisa tierna.

-Bien, querida. Todos trabajando con esfuerzo. Gracias por preguntar. ¡Oh, Ron! Traje tu maleta con más ropa. Cuídate en el mundo muggles y no te separes de Hermione…

-mamá…

-Hermione, querida, no me vayas a perder a Ron. El nunca ha estado tanto tiempo en el mundo muggles…

-mamá…

-y por lo que mas quieran¡no se peleen! Se que están en una bonita etapa de noviazgo, y es por eso que no quiero que se separen…

-¡MAMÀ!-grito Ron.

-Ronald, no debes porque gritarme. Con que me llames tranquilo basta.

Ron rodó los ojos cansado, no podía discutir con Molly Weasley. Ginny se despidió de Hermione y de su hermano, diciéndoles que pronto los vería. Molly dio un beso tronado en ambas mejillas de su hijo y uno dulce a su nueva "nuera". Arthur, apretó las manos de ambos con total cariño, y tras eso, la familia Weasley se borro de la vista de la pareja joven.

-¿y a que horas llegan tus padres?

-ya debieron haber llegado.

Hermione empezó a buscarlos por todos lados y tras unos diez minutos, los halló. Una mujer con el cabello igual de castaño al de su hija, pero este recogido en un pinza, y un hombre alto y con la barba rasurada y de unos ojos mas claros que los de su hija. Ron los pudo reconocer, pero esta vez, creyó ver a sus verdugos. Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo guió hasta ellos, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo de ir con su novio.

-¡mami, papi!-Hermione soltó a Ron y salto a los brazos de sus progenitores, los cuales la recibieron con gran cariño y amor.

Ron observo a la señora Granger, y vio que Hermione era su viva imagen, solo que mas jovencita (y claro, mas bonita). Y el señor Granger, se veía estricto y severo, tanto como cuando vio por primera vez a Hermione en el expreso.

-mami, papi. ¿Recuerdan a Ron?-volvió a tomar la mano de su novio y lo jalo un poco. Sus padres asintieron.

-claro¿Cómo has estado?-dijo amistosa la señora Granger. Ron contesto con un "bien, gracias. ¿y usted?-contenta. Mi Hermy consiguió a un novio decente¿no, querido?

-Si-contesto el señor-Ronald, gusto en verte de nuevo-extendió su mano.

-¡si, igualmente!-tomo rápido la mano del señor. Ron hijo un discreto ruido de dolor, no creía que el señor Granger lo fuera a tomar de la mano con tanta fuerza.

-espero te sientas a gusto en nuestra casa. Sabemos que estas acostumbrado a una vida diferente a la nuestra, pero trataremos que te sientas como en tu hogar-dijo amable la señora Granger.

-eh, no se preocupe. No soy quisquilloso con las cosas.

-¡vamos a casa!-dijo Hermione encantada de que las cosas fueran por buen camino-quiero comer y descansar.

-¿ayudaras en la primera cena "mugly" para Ron, verdad, Hermy?

-muggle, mami-dijo divertida. Le costaba tanto que sus padres dijeran las cosas con su mundo mágico, tanto como a Ron con su vida muggle-y claro, haré lo mejor posible.

Las mujeres empezaban a caminar hablando de la posible cena, mientras Ron caminaba la par con el señor Granger.

-y dime, Ronald¿A cual equipo de football le vas?

-eh… ¿Qué es eso?

El señor Granger alzo las cejas (casi ofendido) y Ron empezó a tener miedo. _"¡mierda!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo único que Hermione escucho durante la cena, fue sobre football. Su padre dijo que debían instruirle tan importante deporte a Ron, el cual, aunque le sonaba interesante, no le llamaba tanto como el Quidditch (¿Qué tiene de divertido solo usar una pelota y que todos vayan por ella?). Lo bueno era, que lo más elemental ya había pasado. Su padre, había aceptado a Ron, y el se noto mas tranquilo en el ambiente de la familia Granger.

Hermione llevaba a Ron al cuarto donde pasaría las noches de sus vacaciones. Durante el pequeño trayecto, Ron observa las fotos familiares y las de la infancia de Hermione. Después de molestarla con una donde estaba una Hermione con unas largas coletas alborotadas por su cabello enmarañado, llegaron al cuarto de visitas.

Un cuarto espacioso, que tenía un pequeño armario y un escritorio al lado de la cama donde descansaba una lámpara de noche. La cama era matrimonial y con cobijas azuladas. El tapiz era blanco con detalles con flores muy discretas. Había una ventana del tamaño justo para que las lechuzas entraran. No era como su habitación en la Madriguera, pero no estaba nada mal.

-¿te agrada?-pregunto Hermione un poco nerviosa.

-si claro-dijo Ron y se acerco a la lamparita del escritorio-pero sabes, no necesito esta cosa, yo no uso bolsas. Hermione soltó una carcajada-¿de que te ríes?

-lo siento, lo siento-dijo con un dolor en la barriga-es que…es una lámpara, no para poner bolsas-se acerco y le dio vuelta a la rosquita para encender la lámpara-¿ves?

-ah-exclamo asombrado-las cosas muggles son muy útiles.

-la verdad. Mañana te enseñare a usar la computadora.

-¿la que?-Hermione sonrió. Seria divertido tener a Ron en las vacaciones.

-olvídalo-se abrazo a Ron. Un poco sorprendido, este le contesto la caricia-estoy contenta. Por fin estamos juntos¡y les agradas a mis papas!-dijo feliz-papa es muy difícil de tratar. Pero al parecer, que le pusieras tanta atención cuando hablaron de football, fue lo que hizo que te lo ganaras. Con suerte, y te lleva a un partido.

-bueno, seria entretenido verlo.

Justo en el momento en que Ron se inclinaba para besar a Hermione (después de tanto ajetreo, eso le hacia falta) se escucho el grito de la señora Granger desde abajo.

_-¡Hermy, visita!_

-¿Hermy?-dijo Ron burlón. Hermione volteo a verlo de forma amenazante _"di-algo-y-no-habrá-besos"_-de acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Voy contigo?

Hermione asintió y ambos empezaron a bajar de las escaleras.

-¡Hermione!-una chica de voz algo aguda y jovial grito. Corrió antes de que Hermione pisara el último escalón y esta ya la tenia en un abrazo de oso- ¡te extrañe!

Ron vio a la chica muggle más rara que podía ver. Llevaba una falda a las rodillas, en colores rosa y negro tipo escasea, unas calcetas holgadas negras y unos zapatos altos, la blusa de manga larga en negro, y dos coletas bajas, con algunos mechones rojos en el pelo rizado. Su tez algo morena y dos pequeño ojos negros. Lo raro era, que de su cinturón colgaban unos peluches chiquitos y de sus orejas dos cascabeles de colores diferentes. Creyó que Luna se llevaría bien con esa chica. Se le hizo alguien muy empalagosa y alegre para rondar por los 17 años.

-¡me da gusto que volvieras de tu escuela para ñoños!-dijo divertida

-¡oye!-se alejo de ella con cara molesta-¿Qué trato es ese?

-Hermione, bienvenida.

Ron volteo hacia otra la chica que se mantenía en el recibidor. Esta llevaba unos lentes parecidos a los de Harry (pero más femeninos) que cubrían unos ojos amielados. Su cabello negro en una alta coleta. Llevaba una falda a las rodillas en color blanco y unas medias blancas y un suéter rosado claro. Se le veía, igual que Hermione, estudiosa y matada en los exámenes, pero sin duda, con un carácter aun más serio y frió.

-¡hola, extraño!-la primera chica saludo-¡ah, eres el que sale en las fotos de Hermione!-dijo alegre y Ron sentía que no se acostumbraría nunca a la voz de la chica-Wow, te ves mucho mas alto que en las fotos. Pero no parece que fueras muy listo…

-¡ah, cállate!-dijo Hermione-Ron, ellas son mis mejores amigas. Penny y Andy. Iba con ellas en mi escuela mug...antigua.

-mucho gusto-dijo la llamada Andy, la seriecita y discreta- Hermione nos ha contado de ti.

-¿y que andas haciendo tan lejos?-pregunto Penny.

-eh…pues…

-lo traje para presentarlo formalmente como mi novio-dijo orgullosa, pero rosa.

-¡kya, que emoción, Hermione!-grito Penny-es tan kawaii que andes con el. Se ven tan lindos.

-¿kawaii?-musito Ron al oído de Hermione. Pero ella solo alzo los hombros y sonrió nerviosa.

-¿y se te hace correcto que traigas a tu novio a tu casa?-dijo Andy-están en plena adolescencia.

-perdón, pero ya somos mayores de edad-dijo Ron. ¿Lo tenían que volver a tratar como niño? Andy arqueo una ceja y Hermione le dio un pequeño codazo en su estomago-¿Qué hice?

-Andy, mis padres están aquí. Además, he pasado mucho tiempo con el, no pasara nada.

-¡cierto, cierto!-grito Penny-y si Hermione tiene ganas de hacer cositas de novios¡muy en su derecho! Andrea, no los molestes con eso-Ron y Hermione enrojecieron. Esa chica, era tan sincera como Luna, pero un poco más escandalosa y especifica-Solo que…-la voz de la chica se escucho mas seria-si tú le haces algo a Hermione, jamás volverás a ver la luz del día¿te quedo claro?

-eh…si,…eso creo-asintió nervioso.

-Penny, no lo molestes-dijo Hermione-¿y porque vienen a esta hora?

-yo no iba a venir hasta mañana-dijo Andy-pero Penny llamo y suplico, así que vine.

-¡yo quería verte!-dijo chillona-no te veo desde el verano pasado. Sabes que en navidad no estoy aquí. Así que m dije _"Penélope, llama a Andrea y vayan a ver a Hermione. Las ha de extrañar por tener a tantos ñoños a su lado"_ así que le llame. Ya sabes, Andrea amargada que no quería. Pero veo que no nos extrañas mucho. ¡Estas en más que buena compañía! Mínimo nos hubieras dicho que Ronald ya era tu novio¡pero no!, todo a las sorpresas y expectativas de tus amigas…

-¡Penny, respira!-la detuvo Andy-cada día hablas mas.

-hm…Hermione, iré a guardar las cosas del baúl.

-¿baúl?-dijo Penny- ¿acaso no usas maletas?

-bueno, eso.

-No te duermas hasta que yo vaya-beso la mejilla de Ron.

-Si-vio a las amigas de Hermione-eh, si…gusto en conocerlas.

Ron corrió por las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto. Pensó que Luna era extraña, pero esa chica lo era aún más. Luego la otra, pensó que se parecía a Hermione, pero después recapacito y vio que era como Percy. Muy recta y formal. Eran de miedo.

Se recostó en la cama y aspiro profundamente. Necesitaba un descanso para el ajetreo del día. Ahora, en lo único que pensaba, era como debía apagar la lamparita que Hermione había encendido.

* * *

**Segundo Menú: Londres Muggle, acompañado con una pizca de no entender.**

Criticas, comentarios y sugerencias, adelante. Flames y malos comentarios, no los tomare en cuenta.


	2. Segundo Menú

**Moony, reportándose!:**

Lamento mucho la demora de este capitulo, pero estuve de viaje y con la entrada al colegio. Y la verdad, no me haré tonta, falta de inspiración.

Para más comodidad de algunas palabras y que pondré en este capitulo, aquí les dejo la definición:

**Hentai:** Pervertido en japonés.

**American Eagle**: Tienda de ropa de moda, bastante popular.

**Victoria Secret's:** Tienda de ropa intima femenina (aunque también venden lociones y algunas cositas más para mujer), algunas prendas son bastante sexy (y no caen en la vulgaridad)

**Hot Topic:** Tienda con el lema "All about the music". Tienda de ropa estilo gótica y punk (últimamente con algunas prendas_ fashion_). Venden también cosas sobre Harry Potter ((llaveros, pins, figuras, playeras, etc).

**King of figthers:** Juego de video de peleadores. Muy bueno, recomendable.

Y creo que es todo. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Segundo Menú: Londres Muggle, acompañado con una pizca de no entender.**

Hermione resulto ser una buena cocinera, o más bien, ayudante de cocinera. La carne asada, servida con el puré de papas y la ensalada de verduras, y la limonada refrescante (pero nada como las comidas de la señora Weasley). Hermione parecía satisfecha de que Ron había aprobado la comida de ese día (y hasta le había dicho que parecía que siempre cocinaba). 

A las 3:00pm, la señora Granger, ya estaba arreglada con una falda y saco, y enseguida, llego el señor Granger, con pantalón y saco, y sin la corbata anudada. Ron pensó, que entonces era mucho mejor usar túnicas para el trabajo, ahorraban más tiempo, pero sin duda, se veía un poco más_ formal_. El señor Granger, ni se sentó en la mesa. Solo agarro la jarra de la limonada y la sirvió en un vaso. _"¿Más azúcar, cielo?" _dijo la señora Granger levantándose de la mesa. _"No gracias, así esta bien"_

-Hermy¿tienes planeado algo hoy?-pregunto la señora Granger sirviendo mas limonada a Ron.

-si-dejo los cubiertos por un rato-mas al rato, Andy y Penny pasaron para acá y saldremos al centro. Quiero mostrarle a Ron la ciudad, y haya comeremos.

-llegan para la cena-dijo el señor Granger-oh, Ronald, conseguiré boletos de primera para un partido de football que habrá pronto.

-¡papá, no empieces!-dijo Hermione-no trates de convertir a Ron en fanático. Mucho tengo con que le guste el Qudditch.

-diecisiete años y no consigo que comprendas…

-papá, el trabajo-dijo molesta-se les hará tarde.

-¡cierto!-la señora Granger se levanto y agarro su bolso-se lavan bien los dientes cuando terminen de comer.

-si, mamá-dijo en cantaleta de _"todos los días". _

El matrimonio Granger se despidió de los chicos y salieron hacia el consultorio dental. Hermione levanto los trastos y los empezó a lavar de forma manual.

-Hermione. Eres una bruja ¿por qué los lavas así?-dijo Ron-es perdida de tiempo.

-cuando estoy aquí, me gusta hacerlo muggle-dijo con una sonrisa.

-como quieras. Iré a cambiarme arriba por mis zapatos-se quedo sentado un rato y sonrió-¿Por qué subir?-Hermione volteo a verlo sin comprender mucho y vio que Ron sacaba la varita de sus bolsillos- ¡accio zapatos!

Y por las escaleras venían bajando los zapatos hasta llegar a su dueño. Hermione termino de lavar los platos y se seco las manos en uno de los delantales y se quedo viendo como Ron veía con total interés el microondas. Soltó un suspiro, debía hablar con el antes de que salieran al centro de la ciudad.

-Ron, quiero pedirte algo-Hermione se sentó una silla al lado de el-no uses magia cuando salgamos, no quiero que pasen cosas mágicas y mis amigas piensen cosas raras. Recuerda…

-… "Los muggles no deben enterarse de que existen brujas y magos"-dijo cortándola-lo se, lo se. Pero, espero entiendas, que soy mago y siempre ha sido así.

-si, lo entiendo. Solo promete, nada de usar magia sin sentido.

Ron asintió y Hermione subió a cambiarse de ropas y dejo al chico disfrutando de los aparatos electrodomésticos de la cocina.

Poquito después de que Hermione subiera, tocaron a la puerta (y casi parecía que la quieran derrumbar). Hermione dijo que debían ser sus amigas y Ron fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡déjame entrar, rápido!-Penny empujo débilmente a Ron y entro a la casa seguida por Andy.

La chica se veía de mal humor y solo fue a plantarse en el sillón de la sala, Andy saludo a Ron y se sentó al lado de esta. Hermione bajo después ya arreglada y encontró a sus amigas sentadas y a Ron con la mano recargada en el barandal de la escalera. Hermione pregunto que "que" pasaba, Ron se encogió de hombros y Andy dijo _"nada importante"_ al mismo tiempo que Penny se levantaba y volvía a sonreír.

-¡vamos de una vez!-dijo con esa vocecita chillante que Ron empezaba a odiar-necesito comprar algunas cosas…y tengo toque de queda hasta las ocho.

Hermione asintió y primero busco las llaves de la casa en su bolso, al tenerlas, con su mano libre tomo la de Ron. Andy salio primero al lado con Penny y Hermione cerró la puerta al salir Ron.

Caminaron hasta la parada del bus y cuando iban a subir, Ron pregunto porque no había camas y no le ofrecieron chocolate caliente, Penny y Andy se quedaron extrañadas, Hermione creo una mentira en segundos (en los últimos años al lado de Harry y Ron, se había vuelto algo tan natural): los bus del colegio así eran para la comodidad total de los alumnos.

-aparte de ñoños, ricos-dijo Penny sentada en su lugar al lado de Andy.

-debe valer la pena-dijo Andy-Hermione se volvió delegada de su escuela. Aunque aquí también estuvo en los primeros lugares.

Hermione sonrió y recordó lo que había dicho antes de ir a estudiar a Hogwarts. Era un prestigiado colegio donde iban chicos con altas e impecables calificaciones. Chicos genios, el futuro del mañana y que jamás se daban por vencidos. He ahí cuando dio su discurso auto aprendido, parecido a uno que sacas de un folleto. Bastante convincente, nadie nunca dudo que fuera una mentira. Andrea dijo "_Espero no quedes en ridículo, Hermy."_ Ella tan dulce, por su parte, Penny después de llorar durante una semana que su mejor amiga se iba dijo _"¡Genial!, cámbiame por una bola de ñoños. ¡Esta bien, no me veas así! Espero que te vaya bien. Siempre puedes volver a… ¡de acuerdo, ya no digo nada!"_

-¡Hermione, hay mucho autos!-dijo Ron bajito, admirando los distintos modelos que habían en las calles.

Ron estaba excitado. Disfrutaba todo lo que veía desde la ventanilla. La gente caminaba por todos lados, nada comparado con La calle Diagon, ahí había mas gente, pero menos amontonada.

El clima del centro comercial era bastante agradable. No había la necesidad de subir caminando las escaleras ¡ellas se movían solitas! Y hasta las puertas se abrían solitas. Ron pensó que los muggles hacían aparatos para simplificarse la vida por la falta de magia en sus actividades.

-¿acaso bajaste a tu novio del monte a tamborazos?-exclamo Penny solo para sus amigas. Hermione le volteo a ver con cara de "No entiendo tus expresiones raras"-¡Dios, Jean! Ronald parece como si jamás hubiera estado en un centro comercial.

-Eso es cierto-apunto Andy acomodándose sus lentes. Hermione la volteo a ver con una sonrisa nerviosa como diciendo "¿de que hablan?-Bueno, es que no es normal que este aún en la puerta y ponga un pie para que abra, lo quite y ría cuando se cierra.

Hermione río (muy actuado y nerviosa).

-Es que en el pueblo donde esta nuestro colegio, es demasiado conservador, y este tipo de cosas no se ven. Ron no sale mucho de viaje. ¡Hay que comprar lo que querías, Penny!-dijo cuando vio que Andy iba a dar otro alegato.

Las chicas llevaban varias tiendas revisándolas, intentando comprar ropa, zapatos…y algo que Penny grito como _"¡hentai!" (_¿Parsél?...Ron frunció el ceño sin entender nada de esa palabra, por ni era siseada), y después lo empujo bruscamente de esa tienda (a la cual solo le puso un pie) que se llamaba **"Victoria Secret's". **Hizo una mueca y se espero ahí, sentado en el suelo, viendo como todas las chicas muggles iban con un montón de bolsas, y algunos, chicos, iban de la mano con ella. Suspiro. Así debía estar con Hermione en esos momentos, pero luego sonrio, ellos tenían bastante tiempo para estar así. Hermione tenía bastante tiempo sin ver a sus amigas muggles, era normal que por eso ellas fueran esas tarde. Y sospechaba que era lo que iban a comprar en grupito en esa tienda color rosa donde la modelo estaba en ropa interior demasiado exótica y con encajes. Enrojeció y vio que el piso de repente le era bastante interesante.

Después de ir a otra tienda llamada **"American Eagle" **(era idea suya¿ó la ropa estaba al revés y hasta la vendían rota), empezaron a caminar para dirigirse a otra tienda. El estomago de Ron rugió, no había que ser genio para saber que el tenia hambre. Hermione estuvo apunto de decir que fueran al área de comida, pero Penny volteo con los ojos casi rojos.

-primero vamos por mis medias y la falda que quiero. Mira que si va otra y lo compra, hago que me cosas la falda a mano, Jean.

-yo las esperare afuera. No quiero entrar a esta tienda-dijo Penny volteándose.

Andy estaba siendo jalada como perro regañado por Penny. Ella fue a las tiendas _fashion _y prometió no quejarse¡ahora la acompañaban porque la acompañaban! Hermione ahora iba de la mano con Ron y veía divertida como Andy trataba de zafarse del brazo de su amiga, pero era inútil.

La tienda a la que entro Penny (corriendo como loca) llamada **"Hot Topic"**, no se le hizo tan horrible y exagerada como Andy alego. O eso creyó, cuando vio que Penny mostraba una falda corta, negra con demasiados cinturones metálicos colgando y una calaverita que bien pudo pasar como "la marca tenebrosa". Ron volteo para seguir viendo más de las cosas que vendían ahí. Una tienda de afuera con un letrero en luces neon llamo su atención, le pregunto a Hermione que era ese lugar y solo contesto.

-es la arcada. Ahí hay videojuegos y algunas otras maquinas para jugar. A los chicos muggles les encanta, pero casi no a las chicas… ¡Hey, aquí venden discos de música instrumental!-dijo dando por terminada la explicación a Ron.

Penny, no solo se compro la dichosa falda y medias. Se probó y compro otras dos faldas, tres blusas, demasiadas pincitas para el cabello y unos guantes. Cuando la cajera de pelo morado y perforaciones en la nariz y boca le dio el cambio, se volteo a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa.

-ya podemos irnos. ¿Y Ronald?

-esta… ¿Dónde se metió?-dijo Hermione. No le puso atención a Ron desde que encontró los discos instrumentales (que desecho rápidamente pues tenían títulos demasiado extraños…por no decir suicidas) y Penny la llamo para que le dijera si la ropa se le veía bien.

Buscaron por toda la tienda, salieron al puesto de golosinas que estaba afuera. Diez minutos y Hermione ya estaba histérica, pateando sus bolsas y apunto de las lágrimas.

-¡Ron, se perdió!-dijo sollozando-¡Merlín, el no sabe nada de este lugar! Como voy a encontrar en un lugar tan grande a ese cabezota-dijo roja de ira.

Andy volteo hacia Penny murmurando "¿Merlín?" y la chica solo movió los hombros diciendo que no sabía.

Hermione estaba histérica. Había perdido a un mago-sangre-limpia-nunca-va-al-mundo-muggle. En este momento pudo haberse metido en un problema con algún policía y estaría alegando que el ayudo a destruir al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y lo peor del caso es que usaría la varita. Que eso, en realidad, era lo de menos. ¡Molly Weasley! Esa mujer iba a matarla. Si no la mato cuando creyó que engañaba a Harry con Víctor¡la mataría por haber perdido a su pequeño hijo!

Andy puso los ojos en blanca, Hermione estaba siendo demasiado exagerada.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas a su celular?

-¡Buena idea!

Hermione tomo de su bolso su celular y empezó a buscar en el directorio telefónico el número de Ron, con tanta prisa que ni veía los demás nombres. Penny bufo burlona.

-¿acaso no te sabes el numero de tu novio?

-¡claro que no me lo se porque…-dejo de teclear y bajo las manos-…Ron no tiene celular!

Su histeria por perder a su novio había hecho que su gran sentido común se hubiera ido con el. Andy y Penny pusieron los ojos en blanco ante tal acto estupido que había hecho su amiga (y de paso, porque el tipo no tuviera ni un celular).

Hermione estaba apunto de echarse a llorar en el suelo. No solo había perdido a su novio, si no que su suegra lo mataría (¡por Merlín, que era Molly!).

-¡OH, SI! YO GANO.

Las tres se quedaron heladas. ¡Esa era la voz de Ron! Hermione volteo por todos lados tratando de ver de donde venia. Sus ojos repararon en la arcada de juegos, y recordó que Ron le pregunto por ese lugar. Se fue corriendo como si Voldemort fue tras ella y se metió a la arcada, dejando a sus amigas recogiendo sus compras olvidadas con prisa para poder alcanzarla.

Entro al lugar donde, gracias a las luces de los juegos no veía como Harry sin lentes, encontró a su pelirrojo novio, dando un típico baile de victoria (como cada vez que ganaba un partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts). Hermione grito "Ron" con tanta fuerza que el pego un brinco y después sonrio saludándolo.

-¡estupido, maldito!-Hermione ya lo tenia del cuello de la playera-¡porque demonios te vas sin decirme nada! No tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba por que te había perdido-ya no estaba llorando, estaba que echaba maldiciones imperdonables por los ojos-¡tu madre me hubiera mandado a un Dementor para que me diera el beso!

-Her-Hermione… ¡tranquilízate!-Ron tomo las muñecas de ella-claro que te dije que venia. Cuando viste esos discos, clarito dije "Voy para haya" y dijiste "Aja"

-¡eso no paso!-dijo Hermione. Parpadeo varias veces. Si, si había pasado-¡creí que dijiste que verías la ropa de hombre!

-¡vaya, que atención me pones!-dijo ofendido.

Hermione ya estaba apunto de vomitar de coraje. Se recargo sobre el pecho de Ron y este le dio palmaditas en las espalda mientras lo medio abrazaba por la cintura.

Penny y Andy llegaron con todo y las bolsas, pero había algo que Hermione no había percatado. Penny susurro algo en el oído de Andy y esta reparo en lo que estaba ahí también. Puso una mueca de asco y los ojos en blanco, no espero ninguna señal y salio d ese lugar.

-vaya, Mione, no sabia que fueras tan explosiva.

Hermione aún recargada del pecho de Ron, abrió los ojos como platos. Podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lado. Arrogancia con una mezcla de superioridad, pero eso si, bastante sexy. "¡No, no…el no!". Volteo y se encontró con la persona que no quería ver en ese momento (la escena de ella y Ron abrazados). Ahí estaba, un chico carita de pelo negro lacio con un corte tan de revista de modelos, con unos ojos miel que bien podrían tirar a dorado, con la ropa que cualquiera sabia era de marca cara. _"Mierda"._

_-_Hola, Eduard-dijo Hermione soltándose de Ron, el cual, estaba serio.

-Que emocionada estas al verme-dijo en burla-en cambio, yo si estoy por verte. Hace tanto no te aparecías por aquí. Mírate, estas preciosa. Ya no pareces una rata de biblioteca, pero aún ese tiempo te veías linda.

Mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos, Ron se ponía molesto. Penny, que fue la que se puso a su lado (y vio que estaba mas bajita que lo que imagino) le pregunto que quien era ese y de donde rayos conocía a Hermione.

-Es sobrino de Andrea…

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido.

-¡hey, rollos de familia y déjame terminar!-dijo chillando-Andrea no lo soporta, debo agregar. Jean lo conoció en una fiesta que la familia de Andrea organizo, y ahí Eduard conoció a Jean. No como demonios paso, pero Jean fue algo así como que su novia…pero eso si, nada de besos. Aunque debo admitir, que aunque es un pedazo de idiota mal parido, el tipo esta para ser besado-dijo sin tacto.

-Mione, me encantaría que pudiéramos…

-¡Eduard, te presento a Ronald Weasley!-dijo tomando (jalando) a Ron de la mano-mi novio.

-ya tengo el gusto de conocerlo-dijo Eduard sonriendo-vino aquí y dijo que no sabia jugar King of Figther, y como soy experto jugador, le enseñe. Muy amigable tu noviecito Mione, me cayó muy bien.

-Si, eres tan buen maestro de estos juegos mug…de video. No creí que te pudiera ganar-dijo Ron riendo.

Hermione estaba roja. Ya necesitaba salir de ahí. Sabia perfectamente que Ron ya se había enterado de que Eduard y ella tuvieron historia (Penny era boca-floja en esas cosas) y estaba hecho un verdadero mar de celos. Y por otra parte, no queria nada que ver con Eduard de nuevo.

-Eduard, fue todo un gusto volver a verte _("mentira")_ pero ya nos tenemos que ir.

-hasta luego, y gracias por la ronda de juego, camarada-dijo Ron tratando (demasiado) de sonar amable.

Cuando Hermione y Ron dieron la vuelta, Eduard los detuvo en seco poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione.

-talvez nos veamos en la fiesta de Andy¿iras verdad? Espero verte. Hasta luego, también tengo que irme. Un gusto Ron, cuida a Mione-sonrio y Ron sintió un escalofrió.

Voltearon y vieron a Penny parada recarga de un juego, dijo que Andy salio en cuento vio a Eduard y se dirigió hasta el área de comida. Con una mirada cómplice, Hermione dio a entender a su amiga que necesitaba hablar a solas con Ron. Ella captando, dijo que se verían haya, alegando que se le antoja el sushi y caminaban muy lento.

-Estem, Ron…

-No importa-dijo el cortándola-No se en que año lo conociste, y la verdad no quiero detalles. Mucho tengo con lo de Krum, para saber de este.

-Bueno, no pensaba explicarte eso-dijo ella frunciendo el seño-nada mas quería decirte, que lo que tuve con el fue un intento de noviazgo fallido por el. Se acerco a mí diciéndome que su última novia había muerto y que hace tanto no volvía a fijarse en una chica. Una semana después, Andy me dijo que el la había dejado porque ella le alego sobre una infidelidad-Hermione sonrio irónica y Ron rodó los ojos.

-Hay Hermione. Lo que tienes de inteligente, lo tienes de sensible. Mira que creer eso de la novia muerta-dijo Ron en burla-Olvidémoslo, al cabo no lo volveremos a ver.

-Error. No hablaremos con el. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Andy es en una semana, e iremos-Ron rodó los ojos pero no rechisto-vayamos a comer.

-claro, _Mione_-dijo burlonamente.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo, señalando que odiaba ese nombre.

Por otro lado, Eduard se encontraba rodeado de unos chicos con la misma pinta de el. Agarro su celular y empezó a marcar.

-Katy, hola cariño. Tanto sin hablarnos.

_-Eduard, estoy apunto de salir a mi manicura. Dime lo que tengas que decir. _

-hoy vi a Mione-la chica dio una carcajada-no me importa si te burlas. La tipa se buena, igual de fachosita, pero bastante mejorada. Lo malo, tiene novio.

_-Otro perdedor sin gusto por lo fino._

-Katy, nena. Es tu tipo. Pelirrojo y bastante alto. De ojos azules.

-Creo que entiendo lo que quieres. Lo pensare, mira que fue tocado por Hermione Granger y esos son puntos menos. Lo veré en la fiesta de tía. Nos vemos después que se me hace tarde. Bye.

Eduard sonrio divertido a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, en el área de comida. Ron comía una hamburguesa, después de que dijo que jamás había probado un platillo tan raro, pero que estaba delicioso.

-Ronald¿Por qué no tienes celular?-dijo Penny.

-¿ce-que?

Hermione suspiro. Ese era el día de las mentiras e inventos increíbles.

* * *

Este fic, no será de tragedia amorosa. Eduard y Katy serán para diversión sádica, ya lo veran (imaginen cosas...pero sin desmembramientos. Seria una hueva subir en racking) 

Gracias a todas las que leyeron el fic, agradezco los reviews! Todos sus comentarios fueron tomados en cuenta.

* * *

Tercer menú: Fiesta **a la muggle, servido sin cerveza de mantequilla ni hidromiel.**

Postre: **Borrachos de vodka y cerveza.**

_-¿no es cerveza de mantequilla?-Ron ve su vaso con desconfianza_

_-No se de que me hablas. ¡Pruébala, viejo! Esa cosa es como agua bendita_

_Ron tomo el vaso y lo empino en su boca…_


	3. Intermedio

**Moony, reportandose!:**

Ya se que puse que el siguiente capitulo seria una fiesta. Pero este cap solo es un ligero intermedio antes de que sea la fiesta. Creo que es justo que Ron se descarge un poco con alguien.

Proximo capitulo, ya podran ver a Ron alcoholizado. XD

* * *

**Intermedio.**

**Ron Weasley:**

¿Cómo te ha ido en estos días? Solo espero que no hayas hecho desastres en casa de Hermione. No es tan difícil acostumbrarse al mundo muggle. Solo quítale la magia a todo y te la llevaras bien.

Por fin estoy en la Madriguera. Tu mamá se puso muy feliz cuando Ginny anuncio que éramos novios nuevamente. Ah!, me estoy quedando en tu cuarto, espero no te moleste.

Tus hermanos casi siempre están trabajando, los veo mayormente durante la cena. Bill y Fleur vinieron la otra noche a cenar¡tendrán un bebé! Discutieron un rato porque seria, y al final Bill dijo que lo que sea estará bien, que igual lo iban a querer.

Fuimos a visitar a Luna. Su casa es rara (aun siendo la casa de ella), pero lo más raro es su habitación. Tiene dibujos pegados en las paredes con todas las criaturas mágicas que alega que son reales. Intento hacernos el almuerzo, pero al ver que sacaba carne de cerdo y azúcar, Ginny (algo azul de asco) dijo que no se molestara porque desayunamos suficiente (sigo sin querer saber que iba a cocinar…).

Por fin contrate a los especialistas para que la casa de Sirius no tenga nada del toque Black. He decidido que mi habitación será el cuarto de Sirius, después de que quitar algunas cosas demasiado extrañas, claro. Sirius odiaba a todo lo que tenia que ver con "la ancestral" familia Black, y su decoración era una completa anarquía a esas reglas. Kreacher sutilmente me corría todos los días ("¿el amo Harry se ira pronto?" ó "¿Cuándo desea el amo Harry que Kreacher empaque sus pertenencias?"). Se calmo un poco cuando le dije que podía conservar en su habitación el cuadro de la señora Black. Ahora me sirve el desayuno, y eso que jamás se lo he pedido.

Creo que iré dentro de dos semanas a visitarlos. He conseguido que tu mamá le de permiso a Ginny de ir a Londres. Eso la emociono mucho, tiene curiosidad por visitar los centros comerciales que tanto le ha dicho Hermione (Percy no puso buena cara cuando se entero…pero jamás la ha tenido, así que no importa).

Me despido, es hora de la cena y tu madre dice que sigo en los huesos. Saludos a Hermione. Ginny manda besos.

**Harry Potter.**

**P.D.:** Los aparatos eléctricos no son juguetes.

**

* * *

**

**¡Harry Potter!!:**

¡¿Cómo que en dos semanas¡no me digas eso! Necesito que vengas. Hermione estuvo de ligue con un tipo odioso (te lo juro, hubiera sido Slyterin) y lo veremos en una fiesta muggle¡y le sigue coqueteando a Hermione! Lo odio y ella igual, le dice _Mione_¿Qué coño con ese nombre?

¡Necesito respaldo, amigo!

Hermione tiene unas amigas extrañas, (¡por no decir que esta locas!). Una es la combinación de Percy y Hermione. No deja de hacerme preguntas sobre Hogwarts y de que estudiamos, y nunca s que decirle. ¡Se burlo cuando Hermione le dijo que fui Prefecto!, dijo que no tenia pinta de listo. Luego la otra amiga¡esa si esta loca! Tiene la voz chillona y dice palabras que no entiendo. Habla tan rápido que ni respira (seria la mejor amiga de Luna, lo juro). Dice algo como que soy un ñoño (?) o mas bien un indio (?!) por no tener cedular, no saber usar una compiutiadora, y jamás haber escuchado a las Spice Girls.

No entiendo porque Hermione tiene a esas por amigas, según ella, son más originales y autenticas que cualquier otra persona (comienzo a creer que Ginny es su amiga mas normal…_no le digas que lo estoy diciendo a me golpea_)

El padre de Hermione solo se la pasa hablando sobre football. Al principio no sabía que era y por suerte recorde que Dean Thomas hablaba mucho sobre eso. Me quiere llevar a un partido, pero presiento que será aburrido, digo, aparte de que nada supera al quidditch¡todos corren por un mismo balón!

Ya fui al centro comercial. No esta tan mal, pero pone de mal humor a Hermione y casi no presta atención. Caray, solo fui a ver los famosos video-juegos. ¡Ah, ahí fue donde conocí a ese tipo…Eduard! Lo odio. Maldito arrogante. Me enseño a jugar un juego de luchas y dijo que nadie le ganaba. ¡Pero le gane¿crees que Mione (jaja) se enoje si hechizo a este tipo?

Me despido. Hermione dice que pondrá una pelucula y quiere que la vea. Mando saludos a todos.

¡Ven ya, rápido, Harry!

**Ron Weasley.**

* * *

**Ron: **

Deja de ser tan llorón. Compórtate y deja de quejarte por todo con Harry.

No empiece con celos, sabes que Hermione odia eso. Y no critiques a sus amigas, ellas no tienen la culpa de que usen todo eso porque no tienen una varita…y además, si conocieran a las Weird Sisters, no tendrían porque escuchar ese grupo muggle.

¡Harry no ira ahora!, por fin podemos pasar tiempo juntos sin que tu interrumpas a cada momentos y pongas tu papel de hermano protector.

Madura y se un hombre.

**Ginny Weasley.**

**P.D:** ¡NO FASTIDIES!

* * *

**Harry y Ginny: **

¡¡TRAIDORES!!

**Ron Weasley.**

* * *

Por más que quize recordar como se llama al tiempo entre las comidas en donde les sirven un helado para limpiar el paladar, no pude recordarlo. Si alguien sabe como se llama y me lo puede comunicar, se lo agradecer bastante. 

Espero les haya gustado.

**Bye-bye!**


	4. tercer menù

**Moony, reportándose!:**

Talvez no mucho quedaron conformes con las cartas, pero me divertí haciéndolas y por eso las puse XD, además, me pidieron que pusiera como estaba yendo la relación entre Harry y Ginny, y por eso se me ocurrió que por medio de cartas se pudieran enterar un poco. Este cap me quedo algo simple, pero podría ser divertido. No lo se, pero al menos lo intente.

Dejen sus reviews!...Comentario y sugerencias serán tomados en cuenta..

**Escuchando**: Love so sweet-Arashi.

* * *

Tercer menú: Fiesta **a la muggle, servido sin cerveza de mantequilla ni hidromiel.**

Postre: **Borrachos de vodka y cerveza.**

La señora Granger había salido a un desayuno con sus amigas y no llegaría a casa hasta en la noche después de su trabajo. Solo se limito a hacer la comida para aquel que tuviera hambre y luego no le dijeran que era un ama de casa desconsidera. Mientras, el señor Granger, también había salido temprano pues tenia una operación dental y lo habían programada al medio día pues seria algo muy delicado y largo; e igual, no llegaría hasta en la noche.

¡Perfecto, por fin podrían pasar tiempo a solas con Hermione! Ron sentía que aquello era un regalo de Merlín por todas las cosas que había pasado:

Las amigas de Hermione no perdían oportunidad para preguntarle cosas extrañas.

El padre d Hermione llego emocionado porque por fin pudo conseguir los boletos del juego muggle, y seria en una semana.

Harry y Ginny no lo ayudarían.

¡Y su varita! No la había podido utilizar. Todo lo estaba haciendo en forma muggle, se sentía como un mocoso que por primera vez le habían comprado varita en vacaciones pero no la podía usar en casa.

Se olvido de todas aquellos grandes problemas (pues hasta el sabia que estaba siendo exagerado) y se concentro en la chica que tenia debajo de el. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia que no pasaba un verdadero tiempo a solas con su novia? Ah!, empezaba a extrañar el sabor de la boca de Hermione, y más que nada…los besos no tan castos que ella tenía escondidos para cuando tuvieran intimidad. Porque solo Ron sabia, que Hermione Granger no era la niña buena, santa y pura que mostraba ser. Bueno, también Harry lo sabia, pero solo porque el "niño que vivió" tenia la mala suerte de siempre pasar (o entrar a su cuarto) cuando ellos estaban "jugando".

-¡Ron!-ronroneo Hermione en su oído.

Estaban tendidos en el sofá de la casa (los cuartos estaban arriba y no podía esperar). Ron pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Hermione, desde sus caderas, hasta los pequeños pechos que se escondían debajo de la blusa lila. La necesitaba tanto, y ella no puso_ pero_s así que eso era como un permiso de "haz lo que tú quieras". Hermione que también estaba en su faceta de "descontrol hormonal", había desabotonado la playera a Ron, donde sus manos pasaban a acariciar el pecho del chico.

El teléfono sonó. Ron maldijo¡maldito inoportuno que llamaba!

Hermione se movió un poco y estiro el brazo. Entre risas le decía a Ron que parara, pero era como decirle "anda, sigue mordiéndome y acariciando". Así que, como pudo, trato de controlar sus gemidos cuando contesto el teléfono.

-bue…-Ron beso rápido sus labios-bueno.

_-¡YA DEJA DE HACER ESO!_

Hermione grito de susto y con su mano desocupada y con toda la fuerza que tenia, empujo a Ron por el pecho, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer desparramado en el piso, porque sinceramente, no se esperaba que la chica lo fuera a empujar.

-auch¿¡que te pasa!?-se quejo molesto desde el piso.

Hermione se sonrojo por lo que había hecho.

-perdón, perdón-susurro tan arrepentida.

_-ah!, Jane¿estas ahí?-la voz de Penny se escuchaba._

-si, sigo aquí-dijo molesta-¿Por qué me gritaste?

_-¡no, no fue a ti!-dijo apenada-es que ya sabes, Potato (mi gatito) estaba rasguñando las sabanas¡y si mi madre llega a ver que las sabanas estaban destruidas, me deshereda! _

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Ron se había vuelto a abotonar la playera y se cruzo de brazos. Se perdió el encanto.

-y bien¿Qué quieres?-dijo molesta.

_-saber si estabas en tu casa. Andrea acaba de marcarme y me contó lo peor que pudo haber pasado. Iré a tu casa ahora mismo._

-¿pero que paso?-dijo ya un poco preocupada. Por lo general, Penny decía todo por teléfono, y si evitaba de salir de su casa para hablar con la gente, era lo mas ideal.

_-Espere a que llegue-colgó rápido el teléfono. _

Hermione suspiro pesadamente. Se sentó correctamente y se arreglo su ropa y cabello el cual se había desacomodado de la coleta que se había hecho en la mañana. Volteo a ver a Ron, el cual estaba en el piso con cara de niño regañado y se hubiera reído divertida, pero eso era pie para una de sus tantas peleas donde se incluían gritos y metidas de pata que ahora estaban tratando de evitar (de 10, ahora solo conseguían 6…era un gran progreso después de siete años).

-Ron, lamento haberte empujado así, solo me asuste por el grito.

-ya que¡ya me tiraste!-dijo molesto.

-prometo compensarte-le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos-estem, vendrá Penny.

-¡no!-chillo-¿a que?

-no lo se…pero no creo que se quede por mucho tiempo-dijo y se sentó en el suelo al lado de el-cuando se vaya…continuamos-le sonrio y beso rápido sus labios.

-bien¡pero solo porque tu quieres!

-¿Qué yo quiero?-sonó ofendida-¿acaso crees que me harás un favor?

-pues…

El timbre termino la discusión que se formaría en pelea.

Hermione acerco sus zapatos y se los puso rápidamente. Abrió la puerta y vio a Penny vestida de forma normal (o lo que la misma Penny denominaría normal, así que no lo era tanto) y con su gato negro en manos. Le saludo sin muchos ánimos y paso a sentarse en la sala donde vio a Ron jugar con un hilo de la alfombra.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-pregunto curiosa.

-me caí-dijo sin mucha importancia.

-pues para que te caes-dijo y puso al gato en sus piernas.

Ron se repetía en su cabeza que no podía atacar a un muggle con un cruccio. Hermione llego y se sentó al lado de la chica viéndola con duda.

-Andrea me llamo muy molesta. Al principio empezó a parlotear sobre que su madre es una desconsiderada y luego algo sobre Eduard. Como no entendía nada de lo que me decía, le dije que si no me decía nada lógico iba a colgar. Me dijo que su madre iba a salir de viaje y que no podría estar en casa para la fiesta de esta noche, Andrea se molesto y dijo que podría hacerse aunque ella no estuviera, pero su madre dijo que sin supervisión adulta lo podía ir olvidando.

-bueno, la fiesta puede ser otro día…

-espera que no acabo. Eduard estaba en su casa y tu sabes que ya tiene 19 años-Hermione abrió grande los ojos esperando no escuchar lo que se imaginaba-y como sabes, la madre de Andrea le tiene una fe ciega al idiota. Eduard se ofreció a supervisar la fiesta¡y la señora acepto!

-¿Qué?-farfullo Ron.

-Andrea intento por todos los medios cancelar la fiesta, pero su madre no la dejo porque ya había invitados y porque Eduard amablemente se ofreció como supervisor. Esta furiosa, sabe que la fiesta que ella había organizado se ha tirado por la basura.

-¿y que hará entonces?-pregunto Hermione. Penny alzo sus hombros.

-Andrea dijo que si faltábamos, no nos volvería a hablar en toda nuestra vida.

-bien, Hermione, creo que es un buen tiempo para que le hables de nuevo a Lavander…

-¡estaré loca!-dijo molesta-no hay otra opción, iremos a la fiesta de Andy.

-¿Qué?-Ron y Penny corearon.

-¿estas conciente de que esa fiesta es borrachera segura?-dijo Penny viendo de forma acusadora.

-por favor, como si nunca hubieras tomado alcohol.

-¡si, pero con amigos!-dijo un poco roja-Eduard invitara a toda su bola de idiotas-Hermione iba a replicar-Andy no lo podrá evitar, Jane. Pensémoslo bien…

-¿y si Andy faltara a una fiesta tuya?-Penny se puso seria y le hacia cosquillas a su gato. Ron se quedo callado esperando que Hermione dijera que no irían-Vamos¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

La musica estaba apunto de reventarle los oídos. El jardín de la casa de Penny definitivamente estaba irreconocible. Había varias parejas o bailando o comiéndose las unas a las otras (por un momento recordó cierta pareja que odio durante su sexto año y volteo a Ron con cara de pocos amigos). Por donde pasaban, veían botellas de cerveza vacías o medio tiradas. Apenas eran las diez de la noche y ya había unos chicos vomitando.

-"¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"-Penny imito la voz de Hermione-todos los tipos que trate de evitar durante el año escolar y ahora vengo a una fiesta.

-Es por Andy-repitió Hermione.

-¿y donde esta?-pregunto Ron enojado-¡puede que hasta ella haya huido de aquí!

Ron casi cae del empujón que alguien le dio por detrás. Volteo para gritarle unas cuantas cosas al chistosito y encontró a una Andy bastante enojada.

-no dejare que mi casa termine destruida solo por mi sobrino-dijo acomodando sus lentes.

-valiente sobrino-dijo Penny rodando los ojos-¡debí traer cámara y luego mostrarle la cinta a tu madre!

-gracias por venir-dijo Andy-se lo horrible que es esto para ustedes.

Hermione le abrazo levemente y Andy solo sonrio un poco. Penny volteo y vio a un conocido que al menos le agradaba un poco y le quito una botella de cerveza que el llevaba y muy amablemente le dijo que fuera por otra si el quería (…)

-¿_Mione_, eres tu?

Todos voltearon hacia atrás. Una chica de pelo azabache y largo de piel aperlada estaba tras ellas. La chica sonrio y no sabias si estaba fingiendo simpatía, solo podías decir que en verdad estaba guapa.

-¡si, eres Mione! Increíble, dos años completos sin verte y te ves bastante…mejorada.

Hermione se la imagino tirada y ensangrentada mientras ella le daba con un mazo.

-Hola, Katy-mascullo Hermione-¿tanto tiempo? Mira, yo desconsiderada que no he pensado en ti.

Penny y Andy se rieron por lo bajo.

-tan tu. Hey¿y quien es con el que vienes, Mione?

La chica se encamino a Ron (el cual estaba en su típico estado de "no se de que me hablan") con una sonrisa coqueta. Hermione rápidamente lo tomo de la mano y se le acerco.

-mi novio, Ronald Weasley.

-mucho gusto-dijo Katy-Ronnie.

-Ronald-sentencio Hermione-que no despertaron juntos.

-por pura lastima-dijo traviesa.

Hermione le vio de mala forma. Su estado empeoro cuando vio que detrás de Katy se iba acercando Eduard con esa sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes perfectos. Ahora Ron tomo con más fuerza a Hermione y la abrazo de la cintura.

-¡Mione, viniste a mi fiesta!

-¿disculpa?-inquirió Andy.

-de acuerdo la fiesta de mi tía, de la cual se esta escondiendo-dijo de mala forma-Ron, viniste tu igual. Amigo, necesitas despabilarte. Venga, te llevare con los chicos, estas rodeado de puras hembras.

-maldito machista-mascullo Penny y tomo un largo trago de cerveza.

-en realidad no gracias. Vengo con Hermione y por Andrea-dijo Ron.

Andrea sintió un arrebato de amistad con Ron por tal solidaridad. Hermione le sonrio de forma cariñosa.

-¡no inventes, ven conmigo!

Eduard jalo a Ron y se lo llevaba arrastras mientras este oponía resistencia. Hermione iba a seguirlos pero Katy le tapo el paso y empezando a hablar de cosas que Hermione le daban tan igual.

Ron ahora estaba rodeado de unos cinco chicos con aliento alcohólico y que reían sin control. Eduard sigilosamente se alejo rápido a buscar a Hermione.

-hey¿Por qué no tienes nada que tomar?-dijo hipando un chico-que desconsiderados. Toma, esta es de la mejor cerveza-el chico le extendió un vaso rojo con el contenido amarilloso y espumeante.

-¡cerveza de mantequilla!-se alegro Ron de que hubiera una bebida conocida.

-jajaja-reían los chicos-¿Qué rayos es eso?

-¿no es cerveza de mantequilla?-Ron vio su vaso con desconfianza.

-No se de que me hablas. ¡Pruébala, viejo! Esa cosa es como agua bendita.

Ron tomo el vaso y lo empino en su boca. Al primer trago que dio, le dieron ganas de escupir el líquido. Era la cosa mas amarga que había probado en su vida. Hacia muecas mientras los demás chicos se burlaban de el porque por lo que parecía, era la primera vez que Ron tomaba. Y en realidad, no era la primera vez…pero esa cosa sabia horrible. Las risas comenzaron a aumentar y Ron volvió a servirse de la cerveza. Nadie se burla de un Weasley.

-exacto, Andy. El rojo cereza no combina con el verde lima-Andy rodó los ojos. Nota: nunca ser sarcástica con las pesadas-¿no crees que fue una pésima combinación para un primer día de clases?

-la verdad no se ni me importa-agrego Hermione.

-Mione, que genio nena-dijo Eduard tratando de tomarla de la mano.

-¿Dónde esta Ron?-pregunto de nuevo y se alejo.

-¡yo te lo busco!

Katy se alejo corriendo y contoneando su cabello. Hermione trato de perseguirla pero ahora Eduard le evitaba el paso.

-quítate-dijo brusca.

-Mione, bailemos un rato. Mira que parece que no te diviertes conmigo.

Eduard tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la empujaba hacia un grupo de chicos que estaban bailando. Hermione podía oler el exceso de colonia impregnada en la playera del chico.

-no me gusta ser grosera contigo, pero… ¡lárgate!-lo empujo y salio corriendo.

-hay, _sobrino_, mi _amor_-Andy uso un tono falso de dulzura-cuanto lo siento.

-cállate, _tía_.

Katy encontró a Ron arriba de una mesa y bailando mientras unas chicas abajo le aplaudían. Algunos chicos se subieron igual a la mesa y empezaron a bailar…pero quitándose algunas prendas. Katy sonrio sabiendo que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para ser _amable_ con Ron.

-chicas, no sean golosas-Katy empujo a las chicas-Ron, me siento solita¿me acompañas?

-claro-_hip_. Las chicas nunca deben quedarse solas-_hip-_soltó una risotada

-¡que profundo!-soltó un chico que no estaba mejor de lo que estaba Ron.

Ron bajo de la mesa (mas bien, cayo de la mesa y Katy lo ayudo a levantarse). Katy tomo la mano de Ron y le sonrio coqueta, Ron solo rió como un borracho primerizo. Lo empujo hacia un lugar donde nadie estaba y comenzó a bailar con el.

-¡y no era cerveza de mantequilla-_hip_!-dijo Ron-¡madre, no hidromiel tienen-_hip_!

-yo podría darte cosas mejores.

Katy se acercaba a Ron con toda la intención de besarlo.

_Paff_. Alguien la empujo y Katy casi cae por las plataformas que estaba usando.

-huy, lo siento. Por lo general no empujo a la gente- Penny estaba parada viéndola con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno, se lo torpe que eres, no hay problema, Penélope-sonrio enojada-ahora, si quisieras…

-no, no quiero. Ronald, vamos por Jean.

-déjalo, Penélope. El hará lo que quiera.

-pues dudo que sea estar contigo.

Ambas chicas voltearon y vieron a Hermione bastante molesta y con los brazos cruzados mientras marcaba su paso en señal de desesperarse. Penny sonrio y tras una seña de buena suerte se fue. Hermione recordaría agradecer a su amiga por eso.

-Mione, Ron solo se divertía conmigo y se la estaba pasando bien¿no hacías eso con Eduard?

-cállate-mascullo. Luego se fijo en que Ron veía hacia el cielo como si no se percatara de que ella había llegado-¿¡Ronald, que haces ahí!?

-¿Hermione?-Ron observo a su novia y no se dio cuenta de que estaba enojada-¡Hermione, nena, te extrañe!-se abalanzo sobre la chica y la sostuvo con gran fuerza en sus brazos-me sentí solito…

-¡Merlín, estas borracho!-exclamo-¡tu le diste de tomar!-apunto a Katy-¿Qué tanto tomaste?

-me dieron…cerveza, vodka, whisky,…jajajaja¡me engañaron, Hermy-Hermione se le quedo viendo raro cuando le dijo su diminutivo-pensé que era Whisky de fuego!

-ah!, te encontré, Mione-Eduard llego y vio a Ron en los brazos de la chica-Ron, estas un poco indisponible para estar con alguien como Mione-le jalo del brazo-Katy, cuídalo mientras bailo con Mione.

-claro-se le acerco a Ron y lo tomo por el brazo.

Ron se soltó del agarre de ambos chicos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ya había sacado su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Apunto a Eduard con ella y los ojos azules se volvieron tormenta. Hermione pego un pequeño grito ante esa escena.

-vamos, amigo. ¿Qué puedes hacerme con una mísera vara?-se burlo-deja de apuntarme con ella antes de que la parta en dos.

-¡Ron, guárdala!-grito Hermione.

-¿te crees mejor que yo, verdad?-Pregunto Ron y la sonrisa de Eduard le respondió-veras, rata…después de acabar con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-Hermione pego un grito. ¡Ron estaba sumamente borracho!-tu no eres mas que una rata.

-jajaja, eres patético. Mione¿Por qué este adefesio es tu novio?-estallo en risas y Katy igual. La chica con tal escena perdió el interés en el pelirrojo.

La risa de Eduard se cambio por un grito de dolor cuando este cayó de golpe por un hechizo que Ron había lanzado. Hermione se detuvo cuando no pudo evitar ese ataque y lo sostuvo de los brazos mientras Katy se quedo horrorizada.

-¿Qué se supone que hiciste?-le grito Eduard masajeando su cabeza.

Enojado se levanto hacia Ron en un intento de golpearlo. Katy que estaba mas cerca iba a empujar la varita de Ron para que no pudiera hacer mas nada.

Una luz blanca golpeo con fuerza la mano de Katy e instintivamente se hizo para atrás. Volteo y vio que Hermione tenia igual una varita, pero lo que no se esperaba era que de nuevo la chica hiciera un movimiento.

-_Protego!_

Eduard reboto cuando quiso pegar con su puño el rostro de de Ron. Katy dio un grito horrorizada.

-¡bien hecho, nena!-grito Ron-¡traga caracoles!-hizo un movimiento con su varita

-¡No, eso no Ron!-grito Hermione.

Lastima, el rostro de Eduard se puso verde y empezó a escupir babosas. Mientras Eduard veia horrorizado lo que estaba saliendo de su boca, Katy empezó a correr para empezar a gritar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-oh, no, no lo harás. _Desmayus!_

El cuerpo de Katy se desplomo en suelo sin ningún tipo de gracia.

-wuju!-exclamo Ron con energías y brincando-¡por fin me salio el hechizo!-empezó a dar su típico baile de triunfo-¡soy el mejor, soy el mejor!

Hermione rodó los ojos. Katy estaba tirada, Eduard estaba en el suelo llorando y tirando babosas, Ron estaba borracho¡y estaban en una fiesta! Hizo lo que una buena discípula de McGonagall hubiera hecho.

-tengo mucho que hacer.

El pánico nunca entraría en una Gryffindor. _¿Verdad?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sol le daba frente a su rostro. Ron se froto los ojos con rudeza y sintió que era demasiado tarde. Cuando levanto su cabeza de la almohada se arrepintió tanto. La cabeza le dolía como si un hipogrifo le hubiera golpeado y empezó a sentir que estaba dando vueltas. Cuando se sintió un poco recuperado como para abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama donde estaba pasando las vacaciones en la casa de Hermione. Lo segundo que noto fue que aun llevaba las ropas de la noche anterior pero estaba sin los zapatos.

Se abrió la puerta y Hermione entro con un vaso con espuma blanca y algo burbujeando.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-como si el sauce boxeador me hubiera agarrado de juguete-Hermione rió-¿Qué paso? No recuerdo nada…

-veamos, tomaste mucho alcohol muggle. Atacaste a Eduard, ataque a Katy, te protegí de Eduard, volviste a atacar Eduard y le hiciste traga caracoles, y tuve que desmayar a Katy. Así que como no podía dejar ahí a esos dos a sabiendas de que usamos magia, tuve que borrarles la memoria y salir corriendo de la fiesta. Andy va a estar furiosa.

-entonces¿nos divertimos?-Hermione le volteo a ver con la mirada mas maligna que le salía-ejem, creo que no.

-bueno, debo admitir que ver a Eduard así y a Katy tirada, ha sido de las mejores cosas en mi vida después de haber hecho una jauría de canarios-sonrio divertida y Ron no compartía el mismo sentimiento de lo ultimo-bebe esto, te ayudara.

-¿Qué cosa es?

-una aspirina efervescente, no te pasara nada¡y no es una poción!

Ron tomaba a pequeños tragos del agua y aunque no le sabía muy deliciosa, al menos no tenia ganas de escupirla. Justo cuando iba a preguntar como había logrado que Eduard dejara de escupir babosas el celular de Hermione sonó y ella contesto la llamada.

Era Andy, y al parecer no estaba para nada enojada. Hermione empezó a reír y le pidió a lo último disculpas a Andy.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Ron cuando la vio sin el teléfono pegado al oído.

-Unos chicos encontraron a Eduard tirado en el suelo y dormido, pero se asustaron cuando vieron que millones de babosas salían de su boca. Asustados corrieron por Andy y esta llamo a un medico. Eduard estará en el hospital bajo exámenes médicos porque se preguntan como rayos es que le salieron babosas del estomago y vivas. Ah, la vida es bella-dijo Hermione soñadora y Ron se rió-y Katy, la encontraron igual tirada y unos chicos la llevaron a su casa. Cuando despertó toda sucia y desarreglada y sin recordar nada, sus padres le prohibieron salir hasta que acabara el verano. Ron, si Penny supiera que esto fue por ti, serias su súper héroe.

-no es justo¡me salio traga caracoles y no lo recuerdo!-grito enojado y sintió una horrible punzada en la cabeza.

-ya tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo y recordarlo. Por cierto, cambiando de tema, me llego una carta de Ginny. Dice que la próxima semana vendrá con Harry. ¿No te importara compartir el cuarto con Harry?

-creí que el se iba a quedar en la casa de Sirius-dijo un poco extrañado con ese cambio de planes.

-al parecer, no han podido hacer todos los arreglos. Si no quieres compartir con Harry, aun queda un cuarto de visitas, solo que ahí lo compartiría con Ginny…

-¡hey, yo no dije que no!-dijo rápidamente. La cabeza de nuevo le punzo e hizo una mueca de dolor-no me importa compartir con Harry…-dijo mareado y Hermione rió.

-solo era una broma, Ginny se quedara conmigo en mi cuarto. Será divertido cuando vengan¡estoy mas ansiosa que cuando comenzaron las vacaciones!

Hermione se recargo en el pecho de Ron y cerro los ojos por un momento. Ron sonrio y sabia que en verdad esa semana seria grandiosa.

* * *

**4ª menú: Playa acompañada de trajes escotados para mentalidad de un mago.**

_**-**__¡Hermione!-Grito Ron escandalizado-¿Cómo te atreves a andar en ropa interior?_

_-Ron, esto no es…_

_-¡Madre santa, Ginny cúbrete!-Ron tapo a su hermana con el primer trapo que se encontró-¡Harry, deja de ver así a mi hermana!_

_-yo… ¡yo no la veo de ninguna forma-Harry estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Ginny le volteo a ver feo-¡pero sin duda te ves genial!_

_-¡que no la veas!-le tapo lo ojos a Harry-¿Qué no ves que esta semidesnuda?_

_-¡RON!-las chicas gritaron ofendidas…._

**Finalizado: **19 de septiembre de 2007

**Escuchando: Climbing **Up the Walls-Radio Head.


End file.
